


To Become a Hero

by Moonrose91



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explanation in the Author's Notes, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria Surana has gone through the Harrowing, been betrayed her best friend, her 'older brother' is still missing after another escape, and is about to go into the outside world for the first time in her living memory and straight into war.</p><p>(A series of slice-of-life one-shots, some of which are essentially drabbles and others that much longer that take place during the story of Dragon Age: Origins.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Across the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meddalarksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/gifts), [ingenious_spark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/gifts), [WaywardDesertKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/gifts).



> This is 'slice-of-life' where, when it is different from the game, or takes place during 'cut-scenes', I will write it. A couple of them are on my Tumblr.
> 
> One is between Neria and Jowan (which is a very rough version and probably won't show up in this fic) and has no name. ([Link](http://moonrose91.tumblr.com/post/126486361672/snippet-from-a-fanfic))  
> The other is between Neria and Zevran (which is pretty cleaned up and probably will show up in this) called 'Second Chances'. ([Link](http://moonrose91.tumblr.com/post/126572995377/dragon-age-origins-snippet))
> 
> Added 08/26/2015
> 
> I got this idea from ingenious_spark and WaywardDesertKnight. Originally I had been trying to do a series of stories that were pre-game to post-game, but I couldn't get it....working. I realized a ton of it was stuff I could reference and have it flow better. And then I just didn't want to rewrite the game, so....
> 
> And then I talked with ingenious_spark and....yeah.
> 
> Got the idea from them, essentially.

Neria turned around slightly in the boat to watch as they pulled away from the Tower.

Her earliest memories were of the Tower.

Of Mildred, the Tranquil who had been mostly in charge of her until she was six and thus able to join the other Apprentice Mages in the dormitory, logically and calmly (then again, when was a Tranquil not calm?) explaining why she should be able to take Neria out to the Templar's training yards.

The way Knight-Commander Greagoir argued with First Enchanter Irving only when the doors were open and the Tower busy, but the way those arguments were cleared away, like a rag soaking up ink, when it got closer to dinner time and the door closed.

First Enchanter Irving called her 'my child', not 'my student' not 'my apprentice', but 'my child' when it was the two of them and how one time Knight-Commander Greagoir had pat her on the head for a reason she could no longer remember, in the quiet of those hours she had studied with First Enchanter Irving.

How Wynne always snuck her and the other Apprentices treats behind the Templars' backs, encouraging them to scamper off to hide and eat their treats in peace with no one, except First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir the wiser.

Her home, her whole life, was back there.

(Her cage was too, with the invisible chains that cut into them and made Anders want to run for his life. It was filled with Templars that did not care about them and hovered, waiting for a reason to crush them under their boots and the corners were filled with whispers of fear of the Harrowing and the Rite of the Tranquil in equal measure. The cage with desperation that clung to the ceiling like spider webs and the echoing sobs of children who had known a life outside the Tower and missed it with the desperate ache anyone felt upon having everything they had known ripped from them. Neria knew her home had been far from perfect, never mind that it was all she had really known.)

The mist was climbing over the water now, and Neria couldn't help but shiver as the cold began to sink into her robes (fresh and crisp, soft in that new way that came from being a  _Mage_ ) and she jumped when she felt something drop over her shoulders. She turned away from the Tower and looked up, surprised to see that Warden-Commander Duncan had carefully draped the cloak he had donned before they left over her. "Thank you," she whispered and Duncan nodded.

She didn’t look back again as they continued to the dock on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is, sort-of, built off [Heart Over Head](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3075623/chapters/6674537).
> 
> Mainly in how I view Irving and Greagoir.
> 
> So if you like Irving/Greagoir, that's a fic for you. I may add it to the Relationship tag if it becomes explicitly mentioned at any point, but yeah, I SHIP IT!!
> 
> Now, if you do not ship it, it is probably only going to be hinted at in this, but if that changes, I'll put it in the Relationship tags, and give a warning for people who have Irving/Greagoir as a nOTP in the beginning chapter notes as well as the ending chapter notes.
> 
> Reading about your nOTP is not fun at _all_ and if I can spare anyone that pain, so be it.


	2. Mabari

Neria quietly took the muzzle from the Kennel Master and slipped into the pen with the growling, black as ink, Mabari.

She hesistated as she slipped into the pen, remembering Anders’s warnings about how if an animal is in pain, they are likely to lash out, but the Mabari just whined and backed down.

Neria crossed over to him with soft words of praise, her voice low and gentle as she stared into intelligent golden eyes that were also filled with pain. He whined again and she carefully reached out, putting the muzzle on him.

He whined and pawed at it and she didn’t hesitate to gently pet his head, avoiding the straps of the muzzle. “Easy there, handsome boy,” she soothed.

“It is just so the Kennel Master can take care of you. Once you’re better, and no longer in so much pain you can barely tell friend from foe, he’ll take it off of you,” she promised gently and the Mabari whined lowly, even as he leaned into the pets.

Neria smiled a little as she gently urged the Mabari to lay down in the straw, ignoring the way it poked through her robes and into her knees. The Mabari whined softly and Neria gently pet his head again, soothing him until he was settled on the straw. It was only then that she slowly stood up, brushing off her robes as she did so.

The Mabari whined as she moved to leave, but didn't move, and the Kennel Master chuckled softly as he let her out. “Now, if only I could get the Wild’s Flower, re-imprinting him on you would be no trouble at all. It seems he’s already calmer around you,” he stated.

“Where is it? And what does it look like?” Neria asked and the Kennel Master smiled.

“It is a white flower, with a blood red center and it grows on fallen trees near water in the Kocari Wilds,” he answered and Neria nodded.

“Right. White flower, grows on fallen trees near water,” she recited and the Kennel Master nodded in agreement.

“Well....good-bye Kennel Master,” she stated and hurried off.

She had to find....

Neria stopped and she thought she heard the Kennel Master laugh again, but she didn't care because she saw Mabari over there.

Mabari painted in various colors and she slowly let her gaze fall on the warriors that didn’t look like anyone else.

She stared, letting her eyes wander over them until they fell on one who was standing there, overseeing everything, in a way that reminded her of Greagoir (well, in the way he stood and oversaw everything), which had her swallow sharply, even as she began to walk over to them, giving a small nod to the Elven messenger rushing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made the Mabari black.
> 
> There is a reason for this.


	3. Splintering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria has an understandable panic attack.

Neria’s hands shook violently as her knees hit the ground, her breathing quickening, and she slowly curled over, burying her hands in her armpits, her forehead pressed against her knees.

Her breathing was labored and she felt as if she was freezing, despite the fact that she was pretty sure she shouldn’t be. She began to whimper lowly and found she was rocking back and forth in the shadows, well as much as she could while crouched on her knees, just outside of the camp they had made.

There were all those _people_ back there, looking to her to lead them!

How could she lead them when she could barely hold herself together?

And there were new people, people she couldn’t turn down, like Leliana, or those she couldn’t leave behind, like Sten who was part of the _vanguard of the Qunari_ , and she may be naïve, but she’s not stupid.

The vanguard is the advancing force in front of the main force. It seeks out the enemy and secures the ground ahead of the advancing forces. They could also be scouts, to figure out the opposing side’s weakness, to hit where they are weakest.

Her breathing is getting harder and she shakes more, curling over tightly and whimpering quietly.

She’s a ball on the ground in a forest, and she’s crying quietly, and she’s so _scared_.

The Grey Wardens were meant to be her family, but they all died.

All but Alistair, who seemed more than content to lean and lean and _lean_ on her, as if she could not break.

But she was breaking.

Splintering apart, alone and frightened, wishing she had never passed her Harrowing.

And Morrigan did not seem to care and…and…

Her head snapped up when she heard a quiet whine and her sob cut through the air as she stared, vaguely, at Handsome.

Her tears were blurring her vision and she was shaking too hard in her Circle robes, with her staff on her back, to uncurl to rub the tears from her face when Handsome gently nudged her.

He whined again and then he licked her cheek, carefully. He whined, soft and gentle and then began to force his way into her arms, shoving his head up, all powerful warhound muscles being used to _cuddle_ with her.

She felt herself opening her arms in shock and Handsome let out a low sound before he settled so that her arms were wrapped around him.

She was sitting up now, still shaking, her hands trembling, and pressed against him.

Handsome panted happily, dog breath hitting her square in the face, before he let out a low whine and licked her cheek again. And then he pressed against her, giving her his shoulder.

It took a moment for her to realize what he was doing.

And then she buried her face in his fur and began to sob, shaking apart as Handsome sat there, braced over her legs so that she could have someone to lean on, just this once.


	4. Protecting Redcliffe

“So…maybe setting the barricades on fire and having the undead run through them, thus becoming _flaming undead_ , was not my… _wisest_ choice,” Neria stated as she leaned on her staff, resisting the urge to scrub her, dirty, hand over her, dirtier face.

Morrigan snorted and Neria resisted the urge to give her a look. “You truly think so?” Morrigan questioned and Neria grumbled a little before she grinned and, without hesitation, sent a small spark of fire at Morrigan’s feet.

Morrigan yelped and jumped before she narrowed her eyes at Neria.

Neria grinned and then whistled, tearing off for the Chantry, barely avoiding getting hit with a shot of ice, the door taking it as she rushed inside, Handsome at her side, his tail wagging happily.

Neria smiled down at him and then lifted her head to smile at Kaitlyn and Bevin. “I said I would return this to you,” she stated and, carefully, held the blade out to Kaitlyn.

It had felt strange, wielding the blade, but her staff had done little damage and when she had started to run out of a mana well…

She had promised to wield it in defense of the village after all.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly…” Kaitlyn protested, but Neria held it up a little more firmly out to her.

“I promised,” Neria stated and Kaitlyn, slowly, took it back.

Neria then reached into her belt purse and gave her a gold sovereign. “And take this too. You’ll need it, wherever you’re going,” Neria added.

“How…how can I ever thank you?” she asked.

“Just stay safe. And don’t tell anyone I gave you money. Just…have a good life Kaitlyn and Bevin,” Neria answered and Bevin smiled.

“Thank you,” Kaitlyn responded and she carefully guided Bevin out of the Chantry.

“That was kind of you,” Bann Teagan stated and Neria jumped, spinning around to stare at him with wide eyes.

She then sighed and shifted slightly, glancing nervously up at him. “You won’t…tell anyone, will you?” she questioned and Bann Teagan stared at her before he shook his head with a small smile.

“Not a word of it shall pass my lips,” he promised and she smiled a bit.

“Will you join me at the windmill? I have a plan on how to get into the castle,” he stated and Neria nodded.

“Of course,” she answered and Bann Teagan nodded before he walked out of the Chantry.

Handsome gave a low whine and Neria did not hesitate to reach out and pet his head, gently. “Could you go fetch Leliana and Alistair?” she questioned and Handsome barked as she opened the Chantry the doors before he took off.

“Sten?” she called and the Qunari stood up straight to stare at her.

She smiled. “Could you please take Morrigan to go make a secure camp…outside of Redcliffe?” she questioned and he frowned sharply.

“I know, you don’t like her and she doesn’t like you, but please? Alistair knows the castle and Leliana has skills I need. And Handsome won’t leave my side unless someone kills him,” Neria stated and Sten nodded.

“Thank you,” she stated and began to head for the Windmill, Handsome rushing to her side.

When Alistair and Leliana came up on either side of her, she glanced over at them. “Meet me at the Windmill?” she questioned quietly and Alistair nodded, breaking away from her with Leliana, while Neria headed toward the Tavern.

She had promised Bella she would help her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically....Neria should not keep their money, because she gives a lot of it away.
> 
> But she also sells basically.....everything they can't use. Anything that she can't use, gets sold as soon as they can. So their fortunes fluctuate.
> 
> Frequently.
> 
> And remember, Handsome is as black as ink.
> 
> (And I know; you can either pay her or give her the sword back. Fanfiction.)


	5. Jowan

"Neria," Alistair offered as the rode on the boat.

"Drop it," Neria answered, staring out across the water.

"How were you friends with him?" he asked.

Neria didn't answer, just focused on the water, focused on the fact they were taking a  _boat_ back to the  _Circle_ where everyone probably knew what she had done.

The boat that was taking her back to her home and her cage; her salvation and her damnation.

She was pretty damn poetic when her heart was breaking all over again.

Jowan hadn't even bothered to ask about her. A part of her whispered about how he hadn't needed to, she was right there, but the rest of her, which was hurt and swallowing back tears, pointed out he had no damn clue how she got there and, had their positions been reversed, she would have asked Jowan what had happened to him.

No.

His only concern had been Lilly. Not his....

Well....he hadn't  _really_ been her friend, had he?

No, it had been sadly one-sided and she had fallen for it.

Twice.

She had let him out, instead of keeping him in there, and then he had  _come back_ , risking her  _again_.

She jumped slightly when Handsome nudged her elbow and let out a low whine. She looked over at him, the massive hound who stared at her with sad eyes, and she didn't hesitate to reach out and rub his head. His back-end wagged with the force of his happiness and she looked back across the water, and the Tower that was rising out of the mist.

"Let's go see my home and cage," she muttered and Handsome whined, even as she turned and headed toward the back of the boat, reaching out to squeeze Alistair's arm in apology, the former-Templar patting her hand to show he understood as they docked on the opposite bank of the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I changed my mind with the Jowan thing. I decided to go with she let him out, but Jowan didn't run, and now they are going to the Circle and that's probably going to be a bit longer.
> 
> .....And far more painful. Hopefully.


End file.
